A conductor of a cable can be connected to a contact element by crimping to form a crimped connection. The crimped connection can be improved by being made cohesive, such as by conducting a high current with the crimped connection in order to weld the conductor and the contact element of the crimped connection. Such a welded, cohesive crimped connection, however, can be difficult to produce.